The objective of this project is to strengthen, expand and extend the outreach capabilities of the cancer control program of the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Metropolitan Detroit, and particularly to solidify the cooperative linkages the Center has developed through the Metropolitan Detroit Cancer Control Program. It is also the intent of this project to provide planning and developmental support for the cancer prevention components of the Center's control program, especially in the areas of school health and public health education.